Superman: Origin
by MJPETTY7
Summary: There have been many different versions of Superman's origin. From Birthright to the TV series SMALLVILLE, each one has it's greatness; but now it's my turn to tell the tale of baby Kal-El who grew up as Clark Kent and became Superman. It's a great story, and now I just want to tell my version of it.
1. Jor-El's Warning

INTRODUCTION: Hello, and welcome to my latest Fan Fic, this time on Superman. If you haven't read my Iron Giant or Young Justice Fics, you probably wouldn't know how I write my stories, so I'll quickly break it down for you. When I write a story that is character centric (Bryd in my Iron Giant one and Robin in Young Justice), I get into the heads of the characters. This one will be a little different. Yes, I'm going to get into the head of Superman for sure, but I also want to get into the heads of the other characters in his Origin, who help make him who he becomes. In this story, I will take from the best of Superman's origins and mix them together, with my own little twist. I will use elements from the Donner films, Smallville, Lois & Clark, Superman: The Animated Series, Birthright, The Man of Steel (the 1986 mini-series), and Secret Origin, as well as whatever my imagination can come up with. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

A man storms across the road, not paying any attention to what is around him. Looking up for a split second he sees the city in which he grew up in, Kandor. He looks back down and continues to pace until he reaches the Science Center and storms in.

"Sir, you can't go in there! The Council is meeting, you are not allowed!" says the guard who was standing at the door.

The man looks at the guard whose face turns pail, "Jor-El… I am truly sorry sir, I did not recognize you with your beard."

Jor-El doesn't even hear the man try and speak as he keeps moving. "How are they going to react" he thinks. "What will become of me and my family if they put me away…" Jor-El, now running down the hall way towards the Councils meeting chambers, passes a good friend of his, maybe his best friend in fact, General Dru-Zod. "Jor-El!" he proclaims, trying to get his friend to hear. But Jor-El does not hear, in fact, Jor-El doesn't even see his friend and keeps going.

Jor-El finally reaches the doors of the Council's meeting room and barges in with little regard to what is going on to see the Council's floating heads on the monitors throughout the room.

"Jor-El! What is this madness!" yells a Council member. "Yes Jor-El, explain it to us!" says another. "Immediately!" demands a third.

"Friends, I have known you all for many years, some of you my entire life. I come before you today with the worst news that I could give to you at any given time. The planet Krypton is the pinnacle of all planets and societies throughout the universe. We have achieved world peace. We have achieved a one-world government system. We have achieved the most advances in technology that any other planet in the 28 known galaxies. Friends, we are at the top of the proverbial food-chain. We have done better than any other race in the history of the universe, but sadly, our time is almost up."

"What is this madness you speak Jor-El! We all know that Krypton has more millennia to go! Brainiac told us so, and you know as well as we do that Brainiac is never wrong! Brainiac is always right." Says one member of the Council. All the other members nod in agreement. "And what would you have us do if Krypton is going to be destroyed, Jor-El? Send us all to the Phantom Zone with a bunch of criminals?"

"You forget, my friends, who created Brainiac! I created the Brain Inter-Active Construct! Myself, along with my partner Vril-Dox, who died at Brainiac's hands. And as for a plan to save us all, we could find another pocket dimension to hide in until we figured something else, that's more permanent out."

"Enough, Jor-El! Enough! Vril-Dox was a traitor who wanted to destroy Brainiac because he thought that he had betrayed him." Says one Council member.

Jor-El ignored that comment about his friend and ally because it just simply was not true. Vril died at Brainiac's hands because Brainiac was wrong, Vril was right, and Brainiac was "never wrong". Brainiac deleted Vril and added his knowledge to his data-bank. That is what Brainiac does, absorbs data and controls it. He obviously had some sort of hold over the Council, because deep down, they knew Jor-El was right.

"My friends, I did not come here to argue about Brainiac or Vril-Dox or anything like this, I came to warn you all. I came to warn you that the planet Krypton is dying! In about 3 days, our planet will no longer exist. I have seen the eruptions going on beneath the surface of our planet. The quakes alone have been disastrous in the past year. And let's not also mention the solar flares that have been happening more and more frequently."

"Jor-El. If this had all been happening and was leading toward our planets inevitable end, do you honestly believe that Brainiac would keep this from us?" asks a Council member.

Jor-El pauses, not because he doesn't know the answer, but because he doesn't want to give it. He doesn't want to deal with the Brainiac argument again, but he sees no way around it. "Councilman, it is possible that Brainiac already knows, and is preparing himself for Krypton's doom. Ask yourselves, when was the last time that anyone heard from him?"

The Council looked at each other with blank looks of desperation on their face not knowing what to say. Just then, General Dru-Zod barged in opening the double doors with both hands, a sign of power.

"I've heard enough!" proclaims the General.

"Zod? I don't understand my friend, do you not see the evidence of my claims?" asks Jor-El, hoping his friend will side with him over the Council.

"I do Jor. I completely agree with you. Your claims have nothing BUT evidence to them," Jor-El almost sighs with relief. "And what of our "super computer" Brainiac? Jor's right, he hasn't shown himself in about 2 weeks."

"General Zod, you and Jor-El would have us believe that Brainiac is hiding "Krypton's destruction" from us, because he's preparing himself for the inevitable?" asks a Councilwoman.

"That's what Jor has been telling you for the past 15 minutes Councilwoman, all of you! When has Jor-El ever been wrong?" asks Zod back to the crowd.

Just then the blank monitor, t hat is only used when the Council wants to bring someone else into a meeting, lights up and Brainiac's symbol of the three dots connected by two lines appears. "Jor-El has been wrong only once General Zod, and that time is now."

"How can you say that, Brainiac? You and I both know what is about to transpire! We both know that Krypton is going to be destroyed!"

"I know nothing of the sort. It seems that the creation has surpassed the creator."

Jor-El is ticked. Not just ticked like any normal person would be if someone publicly humiliated them, but ticked in a way that can no longer be described. Brainiac had killed his friend and partner, he kept the destruction of Krypton a secret (he probably even knew about it before Jor-El did), and now he is discrediting him after 25+ years of being a scientist on Krypton. Jor-El is beyond furious.

A Councilman turns to Jor-El and speaks, "Jor-El, the Brain Inter-Active Construct has spoken, you are wrong. Krypton will live on and by the end of the week, we want you to turn in your Science Guild badge. You have until then or else, the Zone. Goodbye Jor-El."

"Councilmember's please! If you fail to acknowledge the possibility, then you are committing suicide! No, worse, you are committing genocide! The worst genocide in the history of the planet!"

"Goodbye, Jor-El" says Brainiac with a haunting voice as he disappears from the screen like all the Council members before him.

Jor-El is left standing in the dark room. The only thing that is lighting it up is his House of El crest on his chest, which, according to the Council, is now shamed. Zod walks toward his friend and puts his hand on his shoulder. "My friend, Jor, I believe you. There is only one way now to get them to listen."

"What?" asks Jor-El with a hopeful tone.

"We have to take back the planet, not just from Brainiac, but from the Council as well."

"In 3 days?"

"We can do it. My wife, Ursa, is a part of my Guild and my first lieutenant Ur-Non is a loyal follower of Zod. We can take back Krypton, I swear it!"

"Zod, what you suggest we do is treason. I'm already in enough trouble as it is, I can't afford to be in any more, especially with little Kal and Lara at home waiting for me."

"I understand Jor, I do, but if we do only have a few more days, shouldn't everyone know?"

Jor-El pauses. This is a dilemma that he didn't want to have to face. Should he tell his fellow Kryptonians about the destruction of their home planet? All it would do is cause a panic. People would kill themselves, people would kill others. It would be a mess, and Jor-El couldn't live with that, knowing that he caused it.

"We tell no one Zod. Too many people are going to die anyway, why make their deaths come sooner? My personal aid bot, Kelex, is in the process of making a ship to get us out of here. If you want, I could have him prepare one for you too"

"No Jor-El, no. If there are to be only a few survivors of our planet, I will be honored to know that it was you and your family."

"Thank you Zod, thank you." Jor-El says to his friend and shakes his had, which turns into an embrace between to friends who have known each other a life-time.

"Take care of yourself Jor, my best to Lara!" says Zod as he walks away.

Jor-El stands, all by himself once again, alone. The only two people on the planet who believe him are elsewhere. "If our planet is going to die, then I'm going to spend the rest of our time here with my family" Jor-El says to himself as he runs outside toward his Super-Cycle (of his design) and heads back home to Kryptonopolis to be with his family.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "SUPERMAN ORIGIN", the next chapter "Game Changer" is to be released next week! Stay tuned!


	2. Game Changer

Finally getting home, Jor-El takes off his red cape with his families crest in bright gold on the back and puts it on his desk while quickly walking up the stairs to his chambers to meet with his wife. A lot had happened in the past day or two and now that he was finally home, he could tell his wife all about it. About how Brainiac lied to the Council, about how Zod was the only friend he had, and about how Krypton was going to die and what they could do to escape. These were the thoughts racing through his mind at this moment when he was interrupted by his loyal butler drone, Kelex, who was the only AI that he could ever trust. Mainly because he built him by himself, unlike what happened with the Brain Inter-Active Construct where he only co-built it and it was taken away from him and his partner, no, Kelex had been with him since he created him as a boy to attend to every one of his wants and needs, including looking after his infant son, Kal-El.

"Master, there's something on the holo-news that you need to see, immediately!" Said the drone.

Jor-El didn't care, he didn't want to watch any holo-news, he didn't care. He wanted to see his wife and son after being away from them for about a month, but "what's one more minute?" Jor-El figured as he lunged over the balcony toward the ground, landing silently so he did not wake the baby.

Jor-El walked into his office and Kelex activated the holo-disk that was in the room. The newscaster frantically said, with fear in her voice, "I've never seen anything like it, General Dru-Zod and his army are trying to take over Kandor, they want to control the Council and destroy Brainiac!"

That's all Jor-El needed to hear, he pulled out his holo-phone can spoke the name, "Dru-Zod". Immediately, Zod answered.

"Jor! I'm glad to hear from you! Have you seen the holo-news? I'm going to take over the Council!"

"Zod, this is madness, if you pull back now and claim it was a training exercise, they may let you keep your title and allow you to stay in your Guild!"

"You mis-understand me Jor, I have to over-throw the Council! They're no better than those supposed 'Guardians' that control the universes most powerful army!"

Jor-El knew he was right. The Council basically was a dictatorship, but most were blind to see it. People still had rights of course, but all major decisions for the planet were made by them. Much like the Guardians of Oa indeed…

"You said it yourself Jor, the planet is going to die. We will all die, and if we don't take control and try and fix it, the world will die too!"

"Zod, please my friend, pull out! They will send you to the Phantom Zone if you're caught!"

"Just remember, I offered you a chance at greatness Jor-El!" Zod said before he terminated the communication.

Jor-El fell with his hand in his face and wept. He didn't know why all this was happening, he didn't know why he had lost his best friend, he didn't know why he had lost his partner, he didn't know how or why Brainiac turned on the planet, and he didn't know when they were all going to die. Jor-El was completely and utterly alone.

Just then, a thin, warm hand put itself on his shoulder and fell beside him.

"Lara?" Jor-El almost asked, not completely opening his eyes.

"I'm here Jor. _Shhh_, I'm here."

* * *

Back in Kandor, Zod had finally gotten to the Council building and stormed it. Everyone knew that each Council member was actually behind their respected screens in their chamber, they weren't just floating heads. Zod's men went in on his order, but they didn't come out. In fact, they stopped shooting. Zod had one of his soldiers walk towards the darkness, and just as the young cadet went inside…

WHOOSH

A drone with Brainiac's symbol on it's forehead appeared and threw the solider. Everyone started to shoot back at it, but it did no good. It was super strong, invulnerable, fast, and lasers even came out of it's eyes. It was a killing machine designed to kill Kryptonians.

"Fall back!" Commander Ur-Non said to the squad, but most of them had perished already. Zod lead the charge out the door and met his wife, Ursa-Zod, at the tank they had acquired.

"Shoot at them woman!" Zod commanded his wife and she shot and shot and shot, but the plasma tank did nothing to the drones hide. There were more drones now, probably two dozen of them and they were circling the group of survivors. The drones then shot the lasers again from their eyes at each soldier, obliterating him in an instant. They killed all but three, and when they were about to shoot them too, the Council appeared.

"No! Don't shoot them any more. The survivors must be punished for their crimes against the Council and against Krypton" said a Councilman.

"We were trying to save Krypton you twim! One day, and one day soon, you will wish that we had succeeded…" started Zod.

"Take them to a holding cell until their trial" said another Councilman.

"… One day you will all kneel before Zod!"

* * *

Jor-El and Lara were still on the floor by this time, back in their house in Kryptonopolis. Jor-El had told his wife everything there was to know about Krypton's destruction, Brainiac's betrayal, and now Zod. He was crushed and had lost hope, and Lara knew that. But she would always stand by her husband until the day they die, and then some more.

"Jor, if all your saying is true, then we could build a ship and escape!"

"Yes my dear, we could. Unfortunately, the Council has forbid me from buying any more parts that could be used for one." replied Jor-El.

Lara looked down in defeat, but Jor-El saw this and remembered something.

"But, about a month ago, I had Kelex start building a ship for us to escape in. I haven't seen how far he's gotten, but if all we need are a few more parts…"

"Oh Jor-El, how could we just leave everyone behind and not say anything?"

"We have to Lara, not for us, but for the sake of little Kal"

Jor-El stood up, and pulled Lara up as well. "Let's first see though, how far Kelex has gotten with the ship"

The couple went down the stairs and into their lower level to find Kelex and the ship.

"Kelex, this ship isn't big enough for the three of us, how do you plan on us getting in there?"

Kelex responded, "Sir, ma'am, I was cut off from purchasing any more parts to make it bigger before I could, but I had to make sure it wasn't a waist, so I build this rocket for baby Kal-El, so that he may survive and have a new life."

Lara put her face into Jor-El's shoulder and wept. They both knew it had to be done, but for their son, their only son, to be all alone in the universe? How could any parent decide that for them?

Jor-El ran back up to his office and grabbed a white glowing cylinder-like crystal from his drawer. This one device could create a Fortress, not unlike what he used when he was on research missions. He then got a memory container and connected it to his head with the other side connected to the crystal. If he was going to send his son to another planet all alone, he had to make sure that he wasn't completely alone, no matter what.

Once the memory sync was complete, he started to go back downstairs, but paused and grabbed his red cape with the golden House of El crest on it. He then ran back down to the ship and put the crystal in it, as well as the cape.

"Jor-El?" asked Lara about the crystal.

"Don't worry my love, I synced my memories and consciousness into the crystal, our son may live alone, but he will never be alone.

Kelex interrupted this moment with a sudden urgency. "Sir, ma'am, the Council wants to see you, it's about General Zod!"


	3. Last Day on Krypton

Hey guys, I just wanted to take this short time to express to all of you how sorry I am for taking so long to write this last chapter of Superman: Origin's time on Krypton. I've been very busy lately, between being on vacation, hanging with friends and family, and working on my podcast "Across the Airwaves" (which you ALL should check out by the way), I've been swamped. But I'm back and I'm hopefully going to get back into the story and will hopefully be coming out with new material soon. This chapter is a bit longer (it's more like two chapters in one, but oh well!) because I wanted to end the Krypton arc to move onto getting baby Kal-El to Earth, but until then, enjoy "Last Day on Krypton"!

* * *

Jor-El has been travelling for months now, finding evidence of Krypton's (and their Red Sun's) impending doom. He then went to the Council to try and convince them of what was happening. It did not work. He tried to show them that Brainiac was not only keeping this from them, but could also be behind it. They didn't believe him. The only person on the planet, besides his loving wife, who would believe Jor-El, was his friend, Krypton's very own General Zod. Zod just tried to over-throw the Council with his wife and second-in-command Ursa-Zod, Commander Ur-Non, and a bunch of other soldiers who were just following orders, thinking that it was a training exercise. Unbeknown to them, they were wrong.

"Why do they need to see me at a time like this?" Jor-El thought to himself, "They got Zod, they think I'm insane, so why can't they just let me be so I can save Kal?" Jor-El, now shaven, was recognized by the Council's guards and they opened the doors to the Science Center's meeting room, which also doubled as the Council's meeting place, and court room.

"Jor-El, thank you for joining us" said a Councilman.

"As if I had any other choice, what is this about Council? Why bring me in on Zod's trial? He made his choice, what can I do to help him?"

"You, and you alone, will be the one t decide his final fate once the Council votes"

The Kryptonian crest on the floor opened and, in a status field, up rose General Zod, Ursa, and Non, the ones behind the rebellion.

"Jor-El, please tell this terrible trio their crimes" commanded a Council member.

Jor-El looked at Zod who looked right back. "I don't see any crimes against Krypton, Council" said Jor-El, trembling.

"You don't see any crimes?!" screamed one of them.

"General Zod lead a full-fledged invasion attack on the Council, trying to over-throw us and destroy Brainiac! Ursa and Non valiantly agreed to lead the soldiers into battle along-side the General! How can you tell us that they committed no crimes against Krypton!?"

"Council, with all due respect, they only committed crimes against you, not against Krypton, they believed that by over-throwing you, that Krypton would have a better chance at survival." Replied Jor-El.

"Then you support their actions? Would you stand up there with them?" asked a Councilwoman.

Jor-El paused. He knew he believed in Zod's cause, because he himself kickstarted it. He knew he needed to be up there to help his friend, but what about Kal-El? What about Lara? They couldn't possibly finish the final calibrations to the ship without him, even with Kelex there! There was only one choice here, and it was killing him. He knew this would cause the friendship, the brotherhood, between him and Zod to be destroyed. He knew that this would mean that he would be called a hypocrite by the Council. And he knew that we would be one less of a Kryptonian being. But he also knew what was about to happen to Krypton, and that he needed to be there for baby Kal.

"No Councilmen, I do not" answered Jor-El, heartbroken, torn, and humiliated.

Zod only stared at Jor-El, eyes blazing like fire, just wishing he were free to knock some sense into his ex-best friend, his former brother.

"Then it's time to come to a vote" said a Councilman, "All in favor of sending Zod and his allies to eternal punishment in the Phantom Zone, say 'Guilty'."

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

Each Councilmember said it, and as each said it, their heads faded away, leaving only Jor-El, Zod, Ursa, and Non.

"The vote must be unanimous Jor-El," said Zod "You alone have the power to condemn us if you wish, or to set us free, and you alone will be held responsible by me."

"Zod… Dru, I have to, if I don't then I will be banished with you. I need to save Kal. Without me, his ship won't be completed and he will die here with all of Krypton while the four of us will be spared in a living Hell, forever."

"You would know Jor-El! You and Vril-Dox built it! Along with that AI that this world so desperately cherishes."

"I am sorry my friend." Jor-El says as he takes the Phantom Zone projector out from his personal pocket dimension.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ursa.

"Yes it is milady. That's the original Phantom Zone projector. The Council uses a more, un-Kryptonian way to send us to the Zone, while Jor-El's is more, Kryptonian." Replied Non.

"I am truly sorry my friends." Said Jor-El. "I am required to give you any last words."

Zod looks up at Jor-El with burning anger and hatred in his face and eyes, "You will bow down before me Jor-El! I swear it! No matter that it takes an eternity! You will bow down before me! Both you, and then one day, your heirs!"

"If that is all…" says Jor-El as he activates the Phantom Zone projector.

"Kneel before Zooooooooddddddd….." And then, they were gone.

Jor-El is left alone and weeps once again for his friend, until an unwelcomed guest makes himself known.

"Kryptonians are weak and emotional. What has just transpired will break you at your core" said the Brain Inter Active Construct.

"Brainiac! You? You ARE controlling the Council!" accused Jor-El.

"No, I am simply telling them what they want to hear. You see, they know Krypton is doomed, and I offered them protection." Said Brainiac.

"And they bought that?"

"Yes, in fact, I am going to preserve them, and their precious city."

"Kandor? How?" asked Jor-El.

"Look outside Kryptonian, it has already begun."

Jor-El ran outside and saw a giant skull-faced ship, with Brainiac's emblem on its forehead, flying over the city. Eight tentacles came out of the bottom and a bay door opened up, sending androids down to terrorize the city.

Just then, the giant viewing screen on the Science Center turned on with Brainiac's emblem for all to see. "People of Kandor, your leaders have served me well. Krypton will be destroyed in the next few hours, but you will not, you will be among the few survivors, and you alone will live alongside me in my ship."

People were terrified. They tried escaping the city, but the androids were all blocking the path. Jor-El ran back inside the Science Center and grabbed some of the most powerful and dangerous devices from the Science Vault, including the two power Orbs (also known as the Alphahedron and Omegahedron) and the Starblade (which has the power to kill a Kryptonian under the influence of a yellow sun) and sent them to his pocket dimension so that Brainiac could not get a hold of them. Jor-El then ran back outside right as Brainiac's ship started glowing. A force field started to fall upon the city. Jor-El knew he was trapped, but there was one way out, it was risky, but worth a shot. He ran, once again, into the Science Center to the lab, he knew that some Science Guild members were experimenting with teleportation, just like the guys in Argo City were with force fields (and obviously, where Brainiac got his), so he searched for the device. "Found it!" he exclaimed to himself! He started up the machine and type in the co-ordinates to his home. ACTIVATE? It was risky, but needed to be done. YES.

* * *

Lara was watching the holo-news in horror, watching Kandor be abducted by a machine, praying to Rao that her husband got out safe. And just then, Kandor is gone and Brainiac's ship flies towards Krypton's Red Sun. Lara bursts into tears, thinking that Jor-El is gone forever, but just then, a figure appears out of no-where.

"Jor-El!" screams Lara, jumping into her husband's arms, "you made it! You're home!"

"Yes, I am, but it's only a matter of time before our world dies Lara, how is the ship coming?"

"Kelex and I finished it; we just need to pick a destination."

"We only have a few hours Lara, let's get to the lab."

Jor-El and Lara rush to the lab and rush through worlds.

"We could send him to Daxam! He'd feel right at home." Suggested Lara.

"No Lara, Daxam separated from Krypton long ago, they want nothing to do with us now."

Thanagar, no. Raan, no. Culu, no. Oa, certainly not. Korugar, no chance. Xanshi, no. Mars, not with a civil war going on there. Earth…

"Jor-El, you can't be serious, Earth? They're hundreds of years behind us Jor, they're… Savages!"

"The same could be said for us Lara. They're already better than the Thanagarians or Raanians. The Guardian's would kick him off of Oa, and he wouldn't fit in to any other planet. On Earth, he would look just like one of them."

"But he's not one of them Jor, he's one of us."

"Maybe Lara, but he's also our son, he won't die here." Responded Jor-El, "I am going to try and contact someone on Earth, when I find out what kind of people they are, I will decide."

Jor-El put his hand on his scanner and projected himself all the way to Earth. It, of course, was only a hard-light construct of himself, but it would suffice.

* * *

Arriving in a barren waste-land Jor-El searched the planet for someone, anyone. Just then, someone yelled, "Hey, hey mister, are you lost, you hurt?"

Jor-El turned around, he was shocked that Earth people spoke Basic, the galaxies most common language, it was a second language to him and he responded, "No sir, I am looking for some advice."

"Well, then you've come to the right place, my names Jonathan. Jonathan Kent." He said, holding out his hand.

"Jor, Jor-El." Jor-El said as he took Jonathan's hand to shake it.

"Jore Elle? Huh, odd name, you from the city?"

"Something like that."

"Well, what can I do you for then, Mr. Elle?"

"Well, if I knew that, and this is hypothetical, if my wife and I were to die in a… Terrible accident, would you take care of my son?"

Jonathan paused. This was an odd question to ask, but what else could he say?

"Yes Mr. Elle, I would personally see to it that I raised your boy right, just as I would my own."

Jor-El smiled, that's all he needed to hear. "Good. Good."

"Mr. Elle, forgive me for asking, but why would you ask such an odd question like that?"

"Just looking for the best and brightest of planet Earth, Mr. Kent. That's all."

"Don't work about it Mr. Elle, it's what us humans do! My wife, Martha, and I have been praying to the Lord for a sweet baby boy with big blue eyes for the past two years. Sadly Mr. Elle, Martha can't have children. We were looking to adopt, but haven't had any luck yet."

"Mr. Kent," Jor-El said as he put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder, "I'm sure your prayers will be answered sooner than you think."

"Thank you Mr. Elle, now if you'll excuse me…" Jonathan started to say as he turned around, "I've got to get back to…" Jonathan just stared at nothing. "Work."

* * *

Jor-El awoke out of the projection and immediately set the course on the ship to Earth, destination Smallville, Kansas.

"Jor, you can't be serious" Lara said, turning back to him.

"I am serious Lara. You see, I just met a man who said he would raise our boy as his own, I could see it in his eyes Lara, he meant it."

"But Jor, think about what you're doing, Kal will never be an Earthling!"

"Human. They're called humans, and he doesn't have to be one of them, just look like them. I've heard rumors that, because the Daxamites live under a Yellow Sun instead of Red, that their biology is changed so that all of their senses are increased by a million, and they are given extraordinary powers! On Earth, Kal would have these abilities too!"

"He'll be alone." Lara whimpered.

"He will never be alone Lara. Not when he has us."

Just then, an alarm sounded which caught Jor-El's eye. Brainiac had just launched a missile into the sun!

"Krypto, come here boy!" shouted Jor-El as his dog came rushing to his side.

"Why call your dog at a time like this Jor-El?" asked Lara.

"I don't want him to suffer too Lara, not like us."

Jor-El opened his pocket dimension once again and Krypto lunged inside. He wanted to preserve Krypto, to show Kal, one day, that he wasn't completely alone.

"Why don't we go into your dimension Jor-El? Why not save us?"

"Because Lara, my pocket dimension puts anything in it in suspended animation, keeping it in a frozen state until released. We won't be alive."

"So you put your dog in there instead?"

"It's better than watching him suffer out here, besides Lara, I believe Kal will find him one day."

Lara ran upstairs to get Kal-El from his room, while Jor-El synced his last memories and will into his Sunstone Crystal, once again placing it in Kal's ship.

Just then, Kelex appeared, "Sir, what would you like me to do now? My sole purpose was to protect Kal-El and serve you and Mistress Lara's every need. I will no longer be needed soon, I fear."

"Kelex, you have been loyal to me since the day I created you. Thank you. And thank you for not becoming another Brainiac."

"You're welcome, sir."

Jor-El once again opened his pocket dimension once again with his House of El Crystal (given to him by his father). "Kelex, remain in here until you are called upon by Kal-El. He will be your new master. Watch over him as you do now."

"Yes Master Jor-El, I will." Kelex says as he enters the pocket universe.

Just then, Lara walks down the stairs with baby Kal-El. "Where's Kelex, Jor?"

"Gone Lara, he will serve and protect Kal when Kal calls upon him, just as he did us."

"Your brother, Zor, called, he believes your claims about Brainiac and Krypton's doom, he activated Argo City's force generator, which he says should protect them from the destruction. He said we could try and meet him there, but we don't have that much time, do we Jor?"

"No."

"I thought not, are we ready?"

"Yes"

Jor-El and Lara-El walk with their son Kal-El towards the ship. Lara places baby Kal in the ship and wraps him in his father's cape made of memory fabric.

"Remember when I designed this cape for you, my love? I designed is so that when you tore it or ripped it, that it would grow back. You went through so many capes, Jor." said Lara.

"Yes my dear, I did, but that time is past us now, we only have now."

"Ship: Video Record" said Jor-El to the ship, it did as he asked. Jor-El held his wife in his hands and started to speak.

"Kal-El, my son. You are not from Earth, you are from a distant planet called Krypton. Because of planetary changes, and the Brain Inter Active Construct's decision to turn against its creators, Krypton is no more."

Lara starts to cry, but Jor-El continues.

"Kal, you are the Last Son of Krypton. The last child, our last hope. I have chosen a kindly couple to raise you in your mother and I's absence. You are not alone Kal-El, my memory and will resides within the Sunstone Crystal that is in your ship. Through it, I will answer any and all questions that you have for me. Even though you've been raised as a human, you are not one of them. You must embrace your Kryptonian heritage and become who you are destined to be. You will be a champion of your world, a god among men."

"We love you Kal, we always have, and we always will, no matter what." said Lara to her son.

"I love you my son. My only wish is that I could be there with you, to watch you grow. I failed to save Krypton, but I will not fail to save you."

Jor-El and Lara look at the ship, then at each other, and then back.

"Ship: END TRANSMISSION"

"Jor-El…" Lara started just as a quake began.

"It's starting."

Just then, a solar flare scorched Kryptonopolis.

"Jor! Look, the city!" Lara shouted, pointing at the broken world upon them.

"There's nothing we can do now Lara!" Jor-El said as he ran to the controls and launched the ship.

Jor-El and Lara watched as their last hope flew away, and escaped Krypton's fate, and their own.

"Lara, I…"

"I know Jor, I love you too."

Jor-El and Lara-El, husband and wife, scientists, parents, and lovers kissed passionately in their final breaths as their home, their world, collapsed around them.

Brainiac's rocket had finally reached the Red Sun's core, making the sun explode like fireworks.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes Lara, yes it is."

"Do you think he made it?"

"I know he did, and he made us proud Lara, he had us very proud."

And in that moment, Krypton died, and the universe became a blacker place, but not without hope, as Kal-El's ship headed towards Earth. The Yellow Sun was rising, bringing hope for a new day to the child's eyes.


	4. Welcome to Smallville

1 YEAR LATER

As a mysterious Kryptonian ship flies through space sector 2814 headed towards Earth. In fact, it's destination is not just the planet Earth, but in a little town called Smallville.

As the ship descends onto the Earth, a farmer and his wife are on their way home from town after getting some supplies.

"Martha? Martha, what's wrong? You've barely said a word since we left town, what's bothering you dear?" said a worried husband to his wife.

"Nothing Jonathan, it's just…"

"Martha Kent, I've known you too long to know when you're upset or not, so tell me, what's going on?"

"It's just, when we go into town, I see the Lang's and the Ross's, and even Gabe Sullivan and I just can't help but wonder why we can't have children…"

"You know exactly why we can't dear, we've tried, more than once. And although we can try again and again for the rest of our lives, it isn't possible."

"I know, I just… I just wish we could have a boy. A son who I could embarrass around girls, a son who you could play football with, a son that we could just love."

Just then, a sound, not unlike thunder, was heard in the sky and out of the sky comes a bunch of meteorites come crashing to Earth. Jonathan slams on his breaks just in time to save them from getting side-swiped by a large object.

"Martha, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Jonathan. Where? Where are you going?"

Jonathan is now out of his truck and headed toward the large object.

"I'm just going to check this out Martha, stay in the truck."

But like any curious woman, Martha did not. She walked right beside her husband toward the object.

As the smoke cleared, they could make out exactly what it was, it was a…

"A UFO!" yelled Martha.

"Now, hold on Martha, it could be a foreign satellite for all we know."

Jonathan went to the ship, and when he touched it, it opened and revealed a child. A baby, Kal-El.

"Look Jonathan! It's a baby!"

"I can see that Martha, but who puts a baby in a rocket?"

Martha had now picked up the child and was cradling him in her arms.

"Now Martha, we can't keep him."

"To Hell we can't Jonathan, he's just a baby, and we found him."

Jonathan knew he was going to lose this argument, he knew right off the bat, but it wasn't rational. For all he knew, it could grow up to become a monster, but then he remembered what the being known as Jore Elle had asked him, and he quickly reconsidered.

"Alright Martha, but we can't tell people that we just found him on the side of the road, no one would buy it!"

"I think we could name him Clark. I mean, it's such an uncommon and unique name now-a-days, and it's my maiden name, so I think that's it. Clark Kent!"

"Martha, are you even listening to me? First of all, we are not naming him Clark Kent, and second of all, what are we going to tell people?"

"I don't know Jonathan, you'll think of something, but for right now, we are calling him Clark Kent, and that's final!"

* * *

17 YEARS LATER

"Clark! Clark Kent! Get down here for breakfast, it's your first day and I don't want you to start off this last semester by being late, again!" yelled Martha Kent.

Clark runs down the stairs and kisses his mother on the cheek.

"I would never dream of it Ma."

Just then, Jonathan Kent walks into the kitchen from doing his morning chores. "I would certainly hope not Clark, you and Chloe are running out of "free passes" when it comes to your attentiveness to class."

Clark turns to his father and smiles, "It's not like we're doing anything bad Pa, it's just, so many people get infected by those meteors from the Meteor Shower 17 years ago, even me. Unfortunately, most of them go bad, I guess it does something to their brain to make them act crazy but, I just can't help but feeling responsible."

"Clark," Jonathan says while putting his hands on his sons shoulders, "You are in no way responsible for what happened to all those people. You didn't tell Coach Quigley to threaten the football team with his, umm, pyrokinesis. You didn't cause Dawn Styles to become a human spirit and try and blow up last year's prom. You didn't want Greg Arkin to become a human bug and try and kidnap Lana. You only stopped them from hurting anyone else. And, for that son, I'm proud of you."

Clark looks up at his father and sees the pride in his eyes, but Clark doesn't feel it.

"But with all my powers, I couldn't save Lex."

Clark turned to walk out of the house, and instead, super-sped away, taking only one piece of toast with him.

Jonathan put his head down and looked at his wife, "It's time Martha."

"Jonathan…"

"No Martha, he deserves the truth, even if it hurts."

* * *

At Smallville High, Clark arrives to meet his best friends. Pete Ross, a football player on the same team as Clark. They have been best friends since 4th grade and have always trusted each other. Clark even told Pete his secret. But Pete's not the only one who knows, Clark's other "best friend" includes Chloe Sullivan. Chloe is a reporter for Smallville High's "The Torch" newspaper and current editor as well. Once she graduates Smallville High, she's headed to work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, the greatest newspaper in the world. And, last but certainly not least, is Lana Lang. Lana has been Clark's girlfriend for about 3 months, although he's always loved her. Lana was the first one to learn Clark's secret. When they were kids, Lana and Clark would play in Ben Hubbard's field, and one day, when they were playing Hide-And-Seek, Lana was about to be run over by a tractor when Clark dove on top of her and saved her life. Since then, they were also best friends, but now, they're more than that.

"Hey Clark, dude, you should have been here about five minutes ago man!"

"Why is that Pete?"

As usual, Chloe interjected, "Well, Pete thinks that if you were here 5 minutes ago, that you would have been able to rush him over to the Talon and back for a coffee and an ice tea for Lana and I. Unfortunately, the bell is going to ring any minute now, so there would be no…"

Clark super-sped to the Talon, grabbed a coffee and ice tea, put the money on the counter, and ran back before Chloe could say…

"Time."

Clark handed them each their beverage and they walked up the stairs to class.

"Thanks Clark, you're the greatest man!"

"Thanks Pete," Clark turns to Lana, "Hey Lana, would you be interested in doing something tonight?"

"I'm sorry Clark, I can't tonight, I have to help Aunt Nell set up something for her flower pageant tomorrow."

"Flower pageant?" Chloe asked.

"Don't ask. Something where a bunch of women wearing flowers come on a stage and they pick a winner, it's stupid really."

"Okay, sorry I asked."

Chloe then turns to Clark.

"So, any more info on the 'Secret Origins' of Clark Kent yet?"

"I don't know any more about my 'origins' than you do Chloe."

"Clark, do you even want to know what your Birthright is man? I mean, you could be a billionaire's son for all you know!" exclaimed Pete.

"I think we've all had enough with billionaires for the rest of our lives Pete." Said Clark in a melancholy tone.

"Sorry man, sore subject, forgot I brought it up."

Clark then turns to Lana again.

"Lana, are you okay? You've been very, quiet this morning?"

"I'm fine Clark, I just, I need some time alone."

The bell to get to class then rings.

"I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." Lana says as she walks off to class.

"You think it's a cheerleader thing?"

"Pete!"

"Sorry, I was just wondering, I mean…"

"I've got to go too, catch you guys later!" said Clark as he walks off as well.

"Was it something I said?" asked Pete.

"Pete, if you weren't my friend I would totally give you a 'Sullivan cold shoulder' right now, but since you are my friend, I think Lana just has a lot on her mind right now. Between ex-boyfriends, graduation, her future, and Clark, a lot has been on her mind." said Chloe, now in a more serious tone.

"I can't argue with that. I mean, she's had like, what? 5 boyfriends? 6?"

"Pete, quit while you're ahead."

"I mean, there was Whitney, then Brad, and then Jason, then Adam, but that one was more of a 'friendship with benefits', and not the sexual kind of benefits, if you know what I mean."

"PETE!"

"Sorry." Pete says, almost like a mouse, and starts humming "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Goyte. Then Chloe slaps him on the back of the head.

* * *

After school, Clark super-sped home and found his parents waiting for him.

"Ma? Pa? What's going on, did someone die?"

Jonathan looks at Clark, then at Martha, and then at Clark again. "No Clark," he said calmly, "No one died."

"Then why is everyone looking so down? Is there something I should know? Is Lex back?"

"No son, Lex isn't back, but there is something that you need to know."

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

"No Martha, we decided that it was time and we have to follow through with that."

"Follow through with what Pa?" Clark asked, almost in a fearful voice.

"Clark, December 1st isn't your birthday. It's a date we picked out randomly because we didn't know when you were really born."

"Okay…" Clark said, now curious.

"Clark, son, when we found you the day of the Meteor Shower…" Jonathan said, stumbling on words, "Clark, you're not from around here son."

"What do you mean 'not from around here'?"

"It means that I, that we, have something to show you, and it's going to change your life, forever."


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note -** Hey guys, first of all, I want to apologize for not getting the next chapter out sooner. I do realize that it's been a month, and I should have been more up-to-date with it, but I've been terribly busy with Across the Airwaves podcast stuff, catching up on 4 seasons of Fringe, and school, so I do apologize. I'm hoping to be able to get more chapters out quicker now, but we'll see. Anyway, thanks for your patience and please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter and where the story is going so far. Thanks guys!

* * *

Jonathan, Martha, and Clark Kent are walking towards the storm cellar behind the famous "Kent Barn". As Jonathan opens it, Clark asks, "Pa, what are we doing in the storm cellar? I've been told for the longest time that we only use it for emergencies, and you told me never to go down there."

"And I'm glad your mother and I raised you in a way that allows you to want to listen to everything we tell you son, with no questions asked. But, I think there will be a lot of questions from now on."

"Clark, you're father's trying to say that we're glad you did what we asked for 18 years and didn't question us for a moment, but you're going to have a lot of questions after this."

"That's what I said Martha." Snapped Jonathan, but in a tone that would not bring about a fight (as the Kent's rarely had any).

"Of course dear, I'm just re-iterating for Clark, that's all."

The family head down the cellar. Jonathan pulls a cloth off of what appears to be a big box, then he opens it.

Clark is amazed. He's never seen anything like it before, he never thought that extra-terrestrials even existed, and if they did, they'd all look like a mix of E.T. and Yoda, but this, this was all to real.

"Pa… Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes son, it's a space ship."

"Where did we get it?"

Jonathan looks at Clark, then at Martha, then back towards his son.

"We found it 18 years ago, Clark, during the famous Smallville Meteor Shower. Your mother and I were driving home from the Crow's Homecoming game when it crashed in front of us. When we got out of the car, we went towards it and looked at what it was, just then it opened and there you were."

Clark was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he could say. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, because he knew, he always knew that he was different, this was just his confirmation.

"Clark, please understand," started Martha, "that we didn't want to hurt you. We wanted you to have a normal childhood; we wanted you to be safe."

"Normal?" Clark started, "Normal? I've never been 'normal', I'll never be normal. All my life I've had my abilities develop in front of my eyes. Super speed, super strength, heat vision, X-Ray vision, super hearing! Bullets can't even hurt me Ma! I'm a freak!"

"Clark, son, that's not true. That's absolutely not true! You told Pete, and Chloe, and Lana about your secret. We wanted you to be able to have people to talk to."

"No Pa. Lana found out when I saved her from a tornado, Pete found out when I saved him from a "meteor freak", and Chloe found out because of another "meteor freak", and then, after each of those events, I told them. I trusted them, like I could trust you, and you betrayed my trust!"

"No Clark, we would never betray your trust, we always let you make your decisions when you would save someone or when you wanted to tell someone your secret. We could have helped you cover it all up, but we let you make those choices yourself."

Clark knew his Ma was right. She had gotten to him. She was his weakness. More than the green meteor rocks, more than a meteor freak, more than even his friends, his Ma always got through to him.

"We love you Clark, but the reason we kept this from you was because we wanted you to have the best years of your life free of loneliness. We wanted you to feel as normal as possible. Please don't hate us Clark, we did our best."

Clark walked over to his mother, with tears in his eyes, and hugged her as tight as her body would allow and said, "I love you too Ma, and you too Pa, I realize that you never wanted to hurt me, and I want to thank you for trying to spare me pain."

Jonathan walked up to his son and put his hands on his shoulders and said, "You're welcome son." The father and son duo hugged and once they were finished, Jonathan had something else to say.

"Clark, you weren't the only thing located in the ship, we also found this…" Jonathan held up the Sunstone Crystal.

"What is this?" asked Clark.

"I have no idea son. But, I know it was meant for you."

Clark walked over to the ship and placed his hand on the \S/ emblem, and suddenly, it started to glow.

Clark, Martha, and Jonathan all took a few steps back, and suddenly a holographic video recording played.

* * *

*Ship: Translating Jor-El and Lara-El to Basic…*

Two figures appeared in the hologram, one being a male with the \S/ emblem on his chest, and the other being a female, his wife, who was trying hard to hold back tears.

The man started to speak.

"Kal-El, my son, you are not from Earth; you are from a distant planet called Krypton. Because of planetary changes, and the Brain Inter Active Construct's decision to turn against its creators, Krypton is no more."

The woman starts to cry, but the man continues.

"Kal, you are the Last Son of Krypton. The last child, our last hope. I have chosen a kindly couple to raise you in your mother and I's absence. You are not alone Kal-El, my memory and will resides within the Sunstone Crystal that is in your ship. Through it, I will answer any and all questions that you have for me. Even though you've been raised as a human, you are not one of them. You must embrace your Kryptonian heritage and become who you are destined to be. You will be a champion of your world, a god among men."

"We love you Kal, we always have, and we always will, no matter what." said the woman to her son.

"I love you my son. My only wish is that I could be there with you, to watch you grow. I failed to save Krypton, but I will not fail to save you."

They then look at the ship, then at each other, and then back.

*Ship: END TRANSMISSION*

* * *

The Kent's then stood there silently and wondered to themselves. They all saw what happened, but they were all still wondering.

Then Clark finally spoke.

"They're my parents, my birth ones, I remember them, I used to dream about them at night, but I always thought it was just a dream, I never thought…"

"Son, I know this is a lot to take in, but…"

"Actually Pa, I'm okay. Really. I don't have much longer until I graduate this year, but once it's over, I think there's something I have to do."

"What's that Clark?" asked his Ma.

"I need to fulfill my destiny."

* * *

**Author's Note -** Thanks again for reading the latest chapter of my Superman: Origin Fan Fic, please leave a review telling me what you think, and stay tuned for Chapter 6 of Origin entitled, **"Goodbye Smallville"**!


	6. Goodbye Smallville

**2 Months Later**

* * *

"I don't understand Clark, where are you going, and why?"

"I have to go help people Lana, surely you understand that?"

"Like when you tried to help Lex?"

"Lana! What happened with Lex was an accident, and you know it! I mean help people who are in danger, like you, Chloe, and Pete have been in so many times. You can't deny that if I weren't there you may have died."

"If you weren't there, the troubles may not have existed in the first place."

"You don't mean that Lana…"

Lana looked down with shame, "No, no I don't…"

* * *

**9 HOURS AGO**

* * *

Clark had met his friend Chloe just a minute ago in the Smallville High School's "The Torch" office (of which Chloe was the editor) and told her about his leaving Smallville.

"What!? When are you leaving?"

"Right after graduation."

"Which is tonight…"

"Yes. I know Chloe. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to try to change my mind."

"I know when you found out about your alien heritage that you freaked out Clark, but isn't there an easier way, I mean can't you leave before freshman year starts and we're all leaving?"

"That would just make it harder Chloe."

"Did you tell Lana? You know she's staying in Smallville?"

"I know, and no, I didn't. Not yet. I needed to tell you first Chloe. You've been my best friend since 8th grade and if you hadn't been there for me when things went down, I don't know where I would be today."

"Thanks Clark, but I think you're parents had a helping hand in that too."

"True, but they're not my age anymore. They don't understand everything."

Chloe and Clark stop talking and embrace. Like a brother would hold his sister and vice-versa, Clark and Chloe were wrapped around each other.

Letting go of Clark, Chloe points out the obvious, "You need to tell Lana."

"I will."

Chloe turned from Clark as she walked toward the light switch, going to turn off the lights of the Torch for the final time.

"You're going to bring a computer with you though, right Clark? So you can communicate with all of your hick friends from Kansas?"

Clark walked to meet Chloe by the light switch.

"Of course Chloe. Besides, if I get into any trouble along the way, I know that you'll be there to help me get out of it, Ms. Computer-Hacker."

"I prefer "Cybernetic Brainiac" thank you very much. Say, how are you going to have money? You going to just get small jobs, or what?"

"I think I'll try some things yeah, but since I didn't go to college and my parents insist on me using the money they saved up for me, they're giving me all of my savings."

"Wow, well congratulations billionaire rich-boy."

"Not so much, I gave them half of it to make up for the loss of work on the farm since I won't be there."

"Well, you could always take up journalism? You were quite the junior-reporter for me here at the Torch!"

"I somehow doubt that Chloe."

"I don't know Clark, something about you just screams wanting to tell the truth. I think you could do it, who knows, you may become a big shot like my cousin!"

Chloe switches off the lights to the Torch, for the final time, and her and Clark walk down the ghostly hall and out of their last 4 years together.

* * *

**7 HOURS AGO**

* * *

Clark is sitting in his loft in his graduation gown, just waiting. He's been ready for about an hour, but the graduation doesn't start for another 5. Smallville High has been holding the graduation ceremony earlier in the day so that the kids can go back to their farms, parent's stores, and jobs and get some work done out of the day. Total buzz-kill for them, but hey, they're still getting paid. Clark, however, doesn't care at this point. He's meeting a friend. One of his best friends in fact.

"Hey Clark! I got your message man! What's up?"

Clark looks at Pete Ross, his other best friend since the 4th grade. Their father's played football for Smallville High together way back when. Clark and Pete do the same thing now, well, up until today.

"Pete, I'm leaving Smallville."

"I know man, everyone is, don't look so down about it! Lana and I'll be fine! I'm working at my dad's cream corn factory and Lana has the job running that coffee shop in town."

"It's not like that Pete, I'm leaving tonight. Right after graduation. I'm leaving Smallville for a while."

"Why Clark? I thought we were gonna tear it up this summer CK?"

"I'm sorry Pete. I was looking forward to it, but it just isn't going to happen."

"Is it because you found out your Kryptonian?"

Clark pauses. He knows the answer is "yes", but it's much more complicated than just that.

"In a way Pete, but it's also because I've realized just how much good I can do in the world. Not just Smallville, or Kansas, or America, but in the whole world, maybe even the universe. I want to help those who can't do it by themselves."

Pete looks up at Clark, almost ashamed. He knew that if it were him with the powers, that he wouldn't have the courage or bravery to do anything like that. He'd probably use them to get girls. Pete was ashamed, but he was also very proud of his best friend. He knew Clark would make a difference in the world, so he was very proud to have been able to call him a friend.

"Pete, are you crying?"

Pete looked down, wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked back at Clark.

"Clark, I've been wrestling with a decision of mine for a long time. Remember when Whitney went to join the Marines? Well, I've been thinking about the Army. Clark, I think I'm going to do it."

"Pete, you're not bullet proof like me, you could be hurt, or worse." Clark warned with a sense of compassion for his friend.

"Clark, there have been many times where you've taken a bullet for me when you're powers weren't at their fullest yet. Remember when bullets would hit you and you'd bruise? Remember when you saved Lana from that Knight guy last year when you're powers were fading because of the solar flares? Clark, there have been many times where you've risked your life to save ours when you could have been killed. I just want to be a hero, like my best friend." Pete put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark looked down at the closest thing he had to a brother, if you don't count the one-time-friendship that was Lex Luthor, and had a hint of pride and even envy in his eyes. If he wasn't bulletproof, you he still jump in front of a bullet (or several) to save his friends? Would he have that courage and strength in character that people like Chloe, Pete, and his fathers did?

Clark embraced Pete like he did with Chloe earlier and Pete hugged him back.

"You be safe out there Ross. Remember, I won't always be there to save you."

"But you'll try anyway Kent."

Pete turned and started to walk down the loft and out of the barn saying, "I'll see you at the grounds in a few hours Clark, I still have to get ready, not all of us have super speed you know!"

* * *

**5 HOURS AGO**

* * *

Clark was in his room packing his bag. He was only taking one backpack. It was a good sized backpack though, so that way he could take everything he needed. His Sunstone Crystal from Jor-El, check. His laptop to keep in touch his family and friends, check. His toothbrush, check. His extra clothes in case his others were burned, frozen, or shot at, check. His journal, check. His phone, wallet, and journal, all present and accounted for. Clark had everything prepared. Since he didn't really get warm or cold, he would wear his red jacket all the time, and since his body doesn't absorb dirt, dust, or other Earthly uncleanliness, he could get away with wearing the same clothes all the time (he did so every day anyway).

Just then, there was a knock on Clark's bedroom door.

"Come in." Clark said.

His Ma walks into the room.

"My my Clark, you really did clear this place out didn't you?"

Clark turned to face his mother.

"I just wanted you to be able to have the room in case you needed a spare, you know, if anyone came to visit."

"Thank you Clark. Have you told Lana that you're leaving yet?"

Clark looked down, "No. Not yet. I told Chloe, and Pete, and even Mr. Hubbard, but I haven't told Lana."

"Clark, you need to be honest with her."

"I thought telling her my secret would be enough for me to be honest with her, but I don't think that helped very much."

"I think it just gave her a lot to think about Clark. Don't worry son, you'll be okay, and Lana Lang will be too."

"How do you know Ma? How could you possibly know?"

"Because Clark, you're destined for so much more than Smallville and Lana Lang that even if you really wanted to be here and with her, you wouldn't allow it. Your father and I raised you in a way to put others before yourself and to love everyone like you would love yourself. Because of this Clark, I know that you'll go great things, even if it means letting go of all that you knew before."

Clark looked at his mother, and amazing woman. He wished his birthmother, Lara, could have met Martha Kent. He wished they would have known each other, because somehow he knew that they would have been best friends.

"I love you Ma."

"I love you too Clark."

* * *

**3 HOURS AGO**

* * *

The graduation ceremony had just been completed as all the new young adults and former Smallville High Senior's threw their graduation caps in the air. Martha Kent grabbed Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Pete and forced them into a series of good to worse to just silly pictures that they will cherish forever.

"Ma!"

"You'll appreciate this someday Clark, you're mother knows best." Said Jonathan Kent with a hint of wisdom in his voice.

"He's right Clark, these are the last of the good old days!" said Pete.

Chloe seconded that comment and then got out her Windows Phone and Tweeted Pete's last quote adding a #YOLO.

"Chloe, did you seriously just Tweet that?" asked Lana.

"Absolutely! I mean, you don't know when we'll all be seen together again with this much, I don't know, happiness."

"You can say that again!" seconded Pete.

Clark turned to his friends and started to speak.

"Guys, I just wanted to thank you all for being there for me and being my friend over the course of the last 4 years. They had become the greatest years of my life, and I could never think of any way to repay you all."

Lana walked over to Clark and kissed him and said, "You just did farmboy."

Chloe and Pete looked in astonishment as Clark was about to explode with happiness. Lana saw how happy she had made Clark and he saw how happy she had made him.

"Lana, meet me in my loft later tonight."

Lana did not argue, she simply smiled and then went to see some of her other friends.

Chloe walked up to Clark and attacked, "Clark! You do realize that you're leaving right? You can't do that to her!"

"I know Chloe, guys, I know. I'm going to break the news to her slowly, but this hasn't made me change my mind. Lana and I have been on and off for the past 4 years, but we've always been close no matter what situation we're in. I think she'll understand."

"I hope so man, or else it'll be the death of you." Said Pete.

"Not helping Sherlock." Said Chloe.

"Sorry…"

Clark hugged his to best friend with a tight squeeze and let go after almost cracking a rib. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too Clark."

"Well, most of you anyway…" Pete said before running off to talk with his, now ex, girlfriend.

* * *

**20 MINUTES AGO**

* * *

"Ma, Pa, I just want to say how grateful I am to have such loving and understanding parents as I have with you two. Jor-El and Lara could not have picked anyone better to raise their alien son than you."

"Well son, that is why he beamed himself to Earth in the first place. When he met me, he knew that we had a rounded moral compass like he did and he chose us to raise and look after you." Said Pa Kent.

"We know this is a hard decision for you to make at such a young age Clark, but you're father and I think that you've made a wise one. Where are you planning on going?"

"Everywhere. I need to test each area of the planet to find where I can set up my Sunstone Crystal so Jor-El can train me to protect Earth so that it doesn't fall into chaos like Krypton did."

"Well son, you'll always have a home here with us, we want you to know that you can always come home if you need to, you're always welcomed." Said Jonathan.

"I know Pa. I'll come and visit every chance I can."

"We know dear, we know."

"Did you tell Lana yet son? I saw how you two were at the graduation ceremony; does she know you're leaving?"

"Not yet Pa, but I'm going to tell her tonight. She should be coming by soon."

"Good luck son. We're so proud of you."

"We love you Clark."

"I love you too Ma, both of you."

As the Kent family embraces for the final time, at least for a while, Clark walks out of the house and goes to the barn, where Lana is already waiting.

"Lana?"

Lana runs to Clark and jumps in his arms, kissing him gently.

Clark kissed back, but then forces her off of him and gives him room to talk.

"Lana, there's something I need to tell you."

Lana looks at Clark with a hint of concern, but allows him to go on.

"Lana, I'm leaving Smallville. I mean, everyone is, yeah, but I'm leaving, tonight. 2 months ago, when I found out about my Kryptonian heritage, the ship, and everything, I realized that I have a higher calling. I'm not a better person than anyone else, but I've been given this life, and these gifts, to help change and protect the world."

Lana looks down.

"I need to go and find my way before I can help people Lana. I need to leave so that I can grow closer to other people around the world who are crying out for help. The cries that I cannot always block out, that my hearing always picks up."

"I don't understand Clark, where are you going, and why?"

"I have to go help people Lana, surely you understand that?"

"Like when you tried to help Lex?"

"Lana! What happened with Lex was an accident, and you know it! I mean help people who are in danger, like you, Chloe, and Pete have been in so many times. You can't deny that if I weren't there you may have died."

"If you weren't there, the troubles may not have existed in the first place."

"You don't mean that Lana…"

Lana looked down with shame, "No, no I don't…"

Clark puts his hand on Lana's chin and slowly moves it up so that she's looking him in his big blue eyes.

"Lana, I will always love you, but as a friend. I know you feel that same way."

"Telepathy isn't one of your powers Clark." Said Lana.

"No, it's not, but in this case I don't need it. Lana, please understand, I'm not doing this to hurt you. In fact, I want to be with you, right here, right now, but I can't. I know that there's someone out there destined for me the way that there's someone destined for you, and I can't wait to find her. Lana, please understand how I feel right now."

Lana got up and looked down at Clark.

"Clark, I'm not mad at you, I knew that you'd one day have to leave. I'm mad at myself. All the pain I put you through playing my childish games for 4 years, and for what? You're leaving now anyway. Clark, I want you to go, I need you to go, not because I don't want to be with you, but because I know that the world need you more, and I can't get in the way of that. I love you too Clark, as a friend, and I'll always be here for you, but I have to move on with my life too."

With that, Clark also got up and kissed Lana on the cheek. He then grabbed his backpack from earlier and threw it around his shoulders.

"Goodbye Lana."

Lana looked at Clark with tears dripping down her face.

"Goodbye Clark."

And with that, Clark jumped out of the barn and super sped through the corn field as the sun was finally setting. Lana stood there until she could no longer see him, and then stood some more. She knew that Clark had a much greater destiny that her own, and she knew that there was a partner for him out there somewhere. His other half. And with that final though of what Clark could potentially become, Lana could finally answer the question that she had asked Clark herself during freshman year when he helped her with her books, a question that Clark had wrestled with himself. A one-word answer that would change the course of history.

"Superman."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, thanks for reading! I know this was a long chapter (like Chapter 3 was), but like Chapter 3 I wanted to wrap up this portion of the Origin story. With this chapter I wanted to respect and honor the past mythologies in a way that I hope you all enjoyed. I am not done with Origin yet, next up Clark starts to travel the globe, which will probably be only one or two chapters. After that, Metropolis! So stay tuned for the next chapter of Superman: Origin and please leave me a review telling me what you think or asking any questions that you have. Thanks guys for sticking with me this long, and I promise that this story should conclude around December if not before. Always hold on to Smallville!


	7. To Ma, Love Clark

"Ma,

I've been travelling the globe for about a year now. As I go from continent to continent, country to country, I have seen unbelievable things. I met a man named Kobe in Africa. He taught me that "we can be heroes", everyone. That's what he always said. But I let him down. I know I can't save everybody, but I wish I could have saved him. He was shot by a bunch of child soldiers; they work for a man named Joseph Kony. There is this group out there that raises millions of dollars to help save the child soldiers, but until they've seen for themselves what the people there had to experience, they haven't really got a clue. I help all I can, but if I get to involved, I'm afraid the people will come to rely on me to always be there, even when I can't. I used to be able to say, "I'm only human", and in a way, that still rings true, but I'm not human. I do need rest, I do get weary and need "time off", but I don't need to sleep, or even eat, they're both just pleasures of mine.

But I've been to more than just Africa. I also went to South America. There was this time while I was there that I witnessed something amazing. From the looks of it, it seemed that I found another Kryptonian. As it turns out, this man had been given amazing powers through a dagger that had somehow connected it's bio-metric signature to his, making them one. When I separated them, the man was in a coma. It's not something I'm proud of, but as Chloe said, "Sometimes, in order to save those who are being oppressed, we have to make sacrifices that are hard, and the fact that they are hard, is what makes us human." I'm not sure if I completely agree with what Chloe says, but I have learned over the years that Chloe Sullivan is one of the most trustworthy people on the planet.

But if you thought Africa and South America were bad, try going to China. I was looked at like I was a terrorist everywhere I went. It wasn't even because I was "America" (or so they thought), it was because I was different. Now I understand how Arabic's in America felt after 9/11. It's a terrible feeling, and I hate myself for ever looking at anyone else that way, especially Lex…

Well Ma, I'm headed toward Europe now. I don't know what exactly I'm going to do yet. I've been taking low-pay jobs while I've been travelling. I found myself even writing free-lance articles for local news journals and websites wherever I've been traveling. It's been a fun job; it almost makes me thankful that Chloe dragged me into writing for her at the Torch. How is everyone back home, anyway? Did Lana ever go to community college? I remember her talking about possibly doing that. How's Pete? I know he was going to stay for the summer, but I haven't heard from him in about a month! I don't know if he went to Wichita or not? And how are you Ma? Have you and Pa been doing well without me? Do you want me to come back for a bit before harvest and help plow?

I love and miss you and Pa so much, Ma. I wish I could come and visit more than I do, but I've been looking really hard for somewhere to place the Sunstone Crystal. For some reason I've not been able to activate it in warmer climates. I thought it would because it originally reacted to my heat vision, but I guess not. If only I could jump high enough to reach the sun, but I don't think that's even in my power set.

Anyway, I'm going to let you go Ma. I love you and Pa, and I'll talk to you soon.

Love, Clark."

* * *

"Clark,

As interested as I am in your travels son, I'm more interested in what you're doing. Clark, your father and I spent 18 years keeping and protecting your secret, we just don't want you to run into something without thinking about it first. We're so proud of you Clark. We're delighted to hear that you're helping people and putting your own life on the line for them. That is something that you can't just learn, it's something that you have to decide for yourself.

And Clark, you can't blame yourself for how people turned out or even how they looked at you. You can only be who you are supposed to be. "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." As long as you show the other people in the world kindness and love and compassion (which I know you can), then you'll be okay. Clark, like you said, you need time to rest. You aren't God son, you can't be everywhere at once and you can't save everybody. It's just not possible. But I am glad that you are getting work in this hard economic time. Journalism is an art that will never go out of date, and there will always be demand for it. It's a good career path Clark; I think Chloe rubbing off on you was a good thing.

As for your questions, I'll answer one at a time. We're great here at home. We miss you very much, and Ben Hubbard asks about you all the time. Remember when you and Lana used to play hide-and-seek in his field? He used to let you do just about anything out there. As for Lana, yes, she did go for a semester, but then dropped out. She decided she didn't want to be a lawyer after all and now works at her Aunt Nell's flower shop. Nell's even thinking of moving to Metropolis and letting Lana have the shop! Remember when Lana worked at the Talon? She used to take forever to make one cup of coffee, but she finally got it. I help out at the Talon now to earn some extra money for your father and I. I actually enjoy the job; it means I don't have to sit around the house all day kitting like an old woman! As for Pete, he decided to stay in Smallville. He's been helping your Pa on the farm every other day, but he also works at his father's cream corn factory. He said he wanted to take over the family business one day. But Clark, there's something you should know. I think the reason Pete may have cut off contact with you is because he's seeing Lana and he didn't want to get you upset. I think you should reach out to him and talk to him about it Clark. I don't want your friendship to be ruined because of a girl. As for your Pa and I (as I kinda said before), we're doing fine, there's no need to worry about us. Your Pa has hired some Crows to help him cover the entire fields, and like I said before, he also has Pete helping him out too. He's kind of made Pete his "second-in-command" so-to-speak. Watching your Pa order those boys around is like watching a Rooster walk around a bunch of hens. It's quite amusing.

Clark, we would love for you to come to visit, but only when you're ready to come back and found what you're looking for. If you need any money or cloths or food, you come by immediately and I don't care what time of day it is, you come and tell me, do you hear? We love you too Clark and we hope to see and hear from you again soon son. Your Pa says "hello", you know how he is around computers, he'll only use them to watch football or buy tickets, although I have gotten him to read some of yours and Chloe's articles from the Torch way back when.

We'll talk to you soon son, don't be a stranger.

Love,

Ma & Pa"

* * *

"Ma,

I got your last email Ma, and let me tell you, I'm relieved to hear about Pete and Lana. I did what you said and I called Pete up and we talked about it. It wasn't awkward at all, we've been friends for so long, and I think it was okay. I ran by town and we went out for a night. I'm sorry I didn't stop by, but it was the middle of the night and Pete said Pa had worked pretty hard. I'll make sure to stop by next time though. As for Lana and I, since her and Pete are together, we're officially over, but that's okay. The more and more I look at my future Ma, the less and less I see of her anyway. I think there's someone out there who I am destined to be with forever, someone who will keep me accountable, but also support me. And, obviously, I'll do the same for her. I'm not sure who that is yet, but I know she's out there.

But onto why I really emailed you again, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Gotham City next. I think I can do a lot of good in that city, there's so much darkness there and crime is through the roof. I've heard about a vigilante who has been taking criminals out. Not killing them, but getting them off the streets. I may have to have a talk with him about civil rights. Anyway Ma, I'm leaving Europe now and I'm headed back home to America. I'll be in Gotham for a while I think, but once I'm done there, I'll come for a visit.

I love you and Pa, and I'll talk to you later.

Love,

Clark"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hope you all enjoyed this short and easy transition and catch-up to Clark's worldly travels. I wanted to do it in email format because it seemed like a more modern and realistic approach to how Clark and his parents would communicate in today's world. Much like the Superman: Birthright and Smallville stories. Next chapter should be fun. I'm not sure if Clark will be in Gotham for one or two chapters, but I do know that it's going to be a lot of fun to write, and hopefully (for you) a lot of fun to read. Next chapter is entitled, "_Tomorrow's Finest_".


	8. ENTER: Destiny

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter to Superman: Origin since October, but with the end of the world coming in two days, I felt I needed to get one out fast! Anyway, I thought I owed you all an explanation before I get into the chapter. I know I said I was going to join and visit Batman in Gotham for a chapter or two, but I realized that it would have been much too hard to do a "World's Finest" story without Clark as Superman and Bruce as Batman. So, I'm headed straight home to Smallville, Kansas, and then in the final chapter, SUPERMAN! Get ready; it's going to be big!

* * *

It's spring in Smallville, the cornfields are quiet, the sun is bright and shining, the grass is glowing green, and the world seems so, calm. But then all this is interrupted at an instant when a red-blue blur zooms through the town to the Kent Farm on the outskirts of town.

"Ma! Pa!" yelled a frantic Clark Kent.

Running down the stairs, Pa Kent almost has a heart attack as he's trying to make it to his son. "What is it Clark? What's wrong son?"

Martha Kent, finally next to her husband adds, "Are you hurt?"

Clark is silent. He doesn't know what to say at this point.

"No, I'm..." He finally says.

"What is it son? Why are you acting like this?" Jonathan Kent says to his son while putting his arm on Clark's shoulder.

"Pa, I… I couldn't save them Pa… I couldn't…" Clark falls on his knees, tears rushing down his face as if they were part of Niagara Falls.

Jonathan bends down on his knees, Martha with him.

"Tell us what happened son?"

* * *

"I was in Metropolis. They've been having a crime problem. It turns out; this group called Intergang has been getting high-tech weapons from a mysterious partner. I think its LexCorp, but I can't prove it. Lex always did like to rule people with fear and power as opposed to strength like some would. Anyway, a group of seven of them was trying to take down the Daily Planet building, when I stopped the ones trying to take down the building; I went for the other 3. One of them shot at me. Naturally it bounded off my chest, but in the process, I realized that there were innocent bystanders. I turned to see that one of the bullets was headed right towards a little girls face. I zoomed in front of her and caught it, but just as I did so, they turned and fired on the civilians behind them. 12 dead, 26 injured, and 2 in comas. I couldn't save them all, I wasn't fast enough Ma… I wasn't…"

"Clark! Son, you aren't always going to be fast enough."

"But that's not all Pa. When I saw that, I knocked all the goons out, all except one. I wanted to see his eyes, and they had nothing in them. I was staring at an empty, hollow person. I held my hand at his throat, I wanted to kill him Pa. I was so angry, my eyes started to glow red as I was holding back my heat vision, waiting for the moment where I saw fear in his eyes, and right when I did, I saw a little girl crying. She was next to her mom. Her mom had been shot and was unconscious on the ground. A reporter woman, her name was Lois Lane. She was amazing, she didn't care about all that was around her; she was just trying to do the right thing in helping that poor little girl's mother. I walked over and I X-Rayed her. She was almost dead, and if I moved her, I could have killed her."

"What did you do Clark?" asked his mother.

"I sped to STAR Labs, one of the biggest research facilities in Metropolis, and I got a Dr. Emil Hamilton. He saved her just in time. Ms. Lane wanted to interview me. She said what happened wasn't my fault, but I know better. I'm to blame."

* * *

Jonathan looks down and then looks back up at his son.

"No Clark. You're not to blame."

Jonathan puts his hands on Clark's shoulders.

"You did absolutely everything you could. You have to learn son, that you cannot save everybody, but saving that one life, but bringing that doctor to save that girls mom, you were a hero."

"I don't feel like a hero."

"But that's what shows that you are. Heroes aren't people who stay to take the glory, heroes aren't those who just want to fight for the thrill, heroes aren't the ones who kill or take thrill in killing. Heroes don't take the glory. Heroes care about those they are protecting. Heroes fight injustice because it's the right thing to do, not to have their face plastered all over the world. That's who you are Clark. That's the kind of hero you are. That's why you can't stop."

Clark looks out the window at the open fields. Part of him wanted to just find Lana, get his own farm, and stay in Smallville. But he knew that that wasn't who he was supposed to be. He knew his destiny, and he was going to fulfill it.

Clark turned to his parents in a position that showed how serious he was.

"I'm going to help people. Once, Lana asked me if I was a 'man or a superman'. I'm going to be that Superman that she was talking about, but I also need to honor my birth parents, Jor-El and Lara. I'm going to wear my family crest."

"Whoa, Clark, hold on for a second! There's something we've been meaning to tell you!"

Clark turns around to look at them.

"What Pa?"

Jonathan steps back and looks his son in the eyes.

"For the last week, the crystal we found you with has been glowing non-stop during the night. We had to put it in the cellar beneath the barn so the neighbors didn't see it. I think it's calling out for you."

* * *

Clark sped to the barn and opened the cellar. The crystal started to glow and make a screeching noise. Clark held his hand out and the Sunstone Crystal which immediately transports him to the arctic.

"Ma! Pa!" Clark yells.

Clark turns to see that he is in the North Pole.

"Anybody?"

Then, without even thinking, Clark threw the Sunstone Crystal out over the ice.

Puzzled, Clark wondered why he felt the urge to throw it, and then, it stopped spinning and just hovered over the snow for a few seconds and plunged in.

Almost immediately after, giant pillars of ice started to come up from underneath the ground and form a giant ice Fortress with the House of El symbol above an opening in the center of the compound.

Clark sped over to in and entered into a burst of white light, recognizing him as Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thanks guys for reading this latest chapter of Superman: Origin, and thanks for being patient with me taking my time on this. The next chapter, Chapter 9, will (hopefully) be released before Christmas for you guys, therefore ending this story. I'll also (hopefully) have a Grinch story out by Christmas to celebrate the holiday season. Thanks guys, see you soon!


	9. Up, Up, and Away

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Okay, so I didn't finish before Christmas (it's Christmas guys, give me a pass here), but I am here to finish Superman: Origin now. This wasn't exactly the conclusion I had in mind when I first started this Fic, but I hope you'll all enjoy it anyway!

* * *

"Kal-El, my son, you have now finally reached your 21st birthday. As you now know, I am not here in the flesh to be with you, but I have prepared something special for you. I chose a Kent to raise you, son, because I knew a Kent would raise you how I would. With values, morals, a sense of responsibility, and a love for life itself. Now that you're old enough by Earth-years, you are now a 'man'. I bestow upon you the duty to protect the innocent with your amazing gifts that you possess under the rays of a yellow sun. With these gifts, you must protect Earth, because now, the 'Collector' and one of my arch-nemesis, the Brain Inter-Active Construct, will have made its way to Earth and will try and destroy the planet, as it did Krypton."

Clark was standing in his newly formed Fortress of Solitude dumbfounded. He had just heard this message from Jor-El and he was stunned. He had already planned the help people, but now he knew that his father, his birth father, wanted this of him as well. In a way, this was his true rite of passage. Clark knelt down in front of the Fortress's control panel and a beam of white light surrounded Clark.

Almost like magic, Clark's red and blue attire was transformed into a Kryptonian Military Guild uniform with his House of El family crest in the center. His red jacket was disintegrated and out of its matter came a bright red cape that touched the heels of his boots. Clark looked back up at his father's face which had played back the message.

"I'm ready father."

Jor-El looked at his son, Kal-El, and blessed him,

"Then I unlock ALL of your natural Kryptonian abilities. Now that you've embraced who you are, your mental block has dissolved, allowing you to use all your special powers to their full capacity."

The roof above Clark opened and a stream of yellow sunlight shown on him.

"It is time for you to fulfill your destiny, my son."

Clark then puts his fist in the snowy tundra beneath him, takes one deep breath, and launched himself into the air. He went through the Fortress's roof, into the sky, and straight into space.

* * *

Clark flew further into space and saw what was right in front of his eyes. A giant skull-like space craft with three dots connected with two solid lines right in its center.

"Brainiac…" Clark stated.

Brainiac's ship shot beams out of its "eyes" that blasted Clark back to Earth.

"KRYPTONIAN!" Yelled a voice from the ship.

Clark regained control over his density and flew to meet the ship in the upper-atmosphere of Earth.

"Earth is not yours for the taking Brainiac. You're not welcomed here. Leave now, and you won't be harmed."

"Foolish Kryptonian. I don't want your planet, I want what's in your planet. I want all the knowledge that earthlings possess."

"You're not allowed Brainiac. I can't let you hurt innocent people, not like you did Krypton."

"You have no choice in the matter Son of Jor-El"

Suddenly, Brainiac's ship grew tentacles and they launched Clark down to Earth, into the heart of his "home city", Metropolis.

Brainiac, in an android body, descended to meet the last son of Krypton and picked Clark up by the neck.

"You're just as foolish and unreliable as your own father. He failed to save his planet Kal-El, just as you will fail to save this one."

Brainiac tossed Clark across the city. Clark crashed into the Daily Planet building. It had been a long time since he met someone who could do that to him. He got up, slowly, and just as he was about to go back after Brainiac, he got interrupted by a certain Daily Planet reporter.

"Excuse me, sir! Lois Lane, Daily Planet, you were the one who helped take down those Intergang goons the other day, right?"

"That's right Ms. Lane. Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering what is going on? I have my best photographer over in the part where you first touched down, but who could throw you all the way across the city like that?"

"An alien android called 'Brainiac'. Now, Ms. Lane, if you could excuse me, lives are at stake."

Clark super-sped away and flew back to the park where Brainiac was.

To his surprise, Brainiac was just standing there, with a purple energy aura surrounding him.

"Brainiac!" Clark yelled as he flew at the alien android.

"Flee."

Brainiac lifted his hand and shot a beam of energy at Kal-El, who dodged the beam just in time. He looked up and saw Brainiac's smirk and looked back at the beam which was headed toward a red-headed kid with a camera.

"No. Not again!"

Clark flew faster than the speed of light and grabbed the cameraman right before impact.

"Wow! Thank you… Umm… Sir!"

"What's your name son?" asked Clark.

"Jimmy, sir, Jimmy Olsen!"

"Well Jimmy, you need to clear out of here. I can't risk you getting hit in the cross-fires of this battle, and I can't save you after every blast."

Jimmy shook his head in agreement and ran off.

"Now, it's back to you and me Brainiac."

Brainiac turned towards Clark, "Unfortunately for you Kryptonian, I am not just taking in the scenery. I am actually absorbing all the energy I can from this focal point on the planet. In the matter of an hour, I will have all the useful information about this planet in my database and I will be able to destroy it and everything on it."

"That's not going to happen." Clark says as he lunges at Brainiac. Brainiac shoots at Clark once again and Clark puts out his hand, stopping the beam in mid-air.

"Whoa!" Says Jimmy Olsen, who's hidden in the bushes.

"Impossible." Says Brainiac.

"Super…" Says Lois Lane, who just recently got there with a big crowd of people who are watching this epic battle commence.

Clark pushes Brainiac's energy beam forward until it blows Brainiac's right arm. Clark then speeds into his left leg and punches it out.

"No."

Clark uses his arctic breath on Brainiac's left arm and uses his heat vision to blow it up.

"No!" Brainiac exclaims.

Clark then grabs Brainiac's right leg and uses it to flip Brainiac on his back.

Clark jumps on Brainiac and is about to punch him in his chest when Brainiac suddenly, from his hidden chest canon, shoots at Clark with red sun radiation sending him flying backwards.

* * *

Lois Lane rushes to her hero's aid and holds his head.

"Get up!" She cries. "You are the only one who can save us now. Only you have the power to defeat him, only you."

Clark's mind races. He flashbacks to Krypton where he was put in his rocket. He sees his Ma and Pa finding him and raising him. He sees his best friends, Chloe and Pete. He sees Lana and how he ended their relationship. He sees Lex. He sees his travels around the world. He sees the girl he saved. He sees the Fortress and Jor-El. He sees Jimmy Olsen. He sees Brainiac. He sees Lois.

Clark wakes up abruptly and gets on his feet in a blink of an eye.

"Are you?"

"I'm fine Lois. Take cover, I'm ending this."

Brainiac, who had regrown his limps at this point with the use of his nano-technology, turned to look at Clark.

"Impossible."

"I'm good at the impossible Brainy. When are you going to figure that out?"

"Adaptation is one of my main components of programming Kal-El."

Clark took one foot and placed it behind him like a swimmer getting ready to dive into the water.

"I'm going to level with you Brainiac. I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always being careful not to break something, to break someone! If I lose control for even a moment, someone could die. But you can take it, can't you big man. Right now, we have the perfect opportunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am."

Clark super-speed turns into flight as he flies right through Brainiac's shell. He grabs the pieces of the android and flew into the sky. Once he reached Brainiac's ship, he used his heat vision to mold the android to the ship and he pushed the ship into space. He grabbed a tentacle and spun the craft around until he threw it into deep space.

"Good riddance Brainiac."

Clark flew down to Earth and cleaned up the damage that occurred in the part and tended to those who were scared or wounded.

* * *

Suddenly, camera flashes were bursting as Clark turned around to see Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane.

"Gee sir, you took that guy down!" Said Jimmy.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Ms. Lane, or any of the other people here who supported me, even when I fell."

Lois blushed before asking her first question.

"So, what do we call you? I mean, that \S/ has got to stand for something, right?"

Clark looked at Lois.

"My birth-name is Kal-El. I am from the same planet as that monster Brainiac was. I was raised here on Earth and am completely dedicated to my fellow Earthlings."

"Okay, Kal, so what's the 'S' stand for?"

"It's my family crest. I wear it in remembrance of my birth-parents. My homeworld, Krypton, was destroyed by Brainiac, and I couldn't let him destroy my home too. I had to take action."

"So, you're not a man?"

"I'm Superman, Lois." Superman says as he flew into the sky.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Lane! LANE!" yelled an angry Daily Planet Editor-In-Chief named Perry White.

Lois bursts into Perry's office.

"What Chief!? I'm on a dead-line!"

"I want you to be the first to meet our new DP reporter, and your desk-mate, Clark Kent."

Clark, fumbling with his glasses, barged his way over to Lois.

"It's, umm, very nice to meet you Lois. Chloe's told me a lot about you."

Lois looked confused and then realized that Clark Kent was THE Clark Kent that her cousin Chloe Sullivan was best friends with in high school.

"Oh, right. Well Smallville, we've got a lot of work cut out for us here in Metropolis with Superman now in town. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes, Ms. Lane."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

In a secret laboratory, scientists are experimenting on a piece of alien technology that must have fallen from Brainiac's ship. Just then, a bald man barges in the double doors.

"Progress?"

"It's of alien origin Mr. L."

"I KNOW THAT OTIS!"

"We don't know for sure sir, but we think that it may be possible to hurt Superman with this technology."

"First of all, he's not a man, he's an "alien". Second of all, it hurt him once, I just want to know why"

"Sure thing, Mr. Luthor."

Lex Luthor turns to leave and turns back one last time.

"Oh, and Otis, if you mess this up, you can kiss your children goodbye. I do not tolerate useless people. I am Lex Luthor, and my world is law."

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **– Well, I hope you all enjoyed this double sized Finale chapter to Superman: Origin. This is just my take on the origin and I can't wait to see what's to come in the upcoming MAN OF STEEL film. Until then, up, up, and away! Thanks for reading folks, it's been a pleasure.


End file.
